Moda
by Gapri
Summary: A el le gustaba ir de compras, el olor de la ropa nueva, los brillantes colores de estas, pero había una tienda de ropa en particular que le gustaba, le gustaba la ropa que vendían, pero mas que nada le gustaba el chico de cabello negro que la vendía, la diseñaba y la hacia-HISTORIA YAOI BOY BOY SI NO TE GUSTA NO ENTRES . pareja Leigh Alexy FINALIZADO !si te gusta entra!
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente :D

Este es un fanfic YAOI, HOMBRE+HOMBRE HOMOSEXUAL SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS! NO DEBISTE SI QUIERA ENTRAR!

Pero si te GUSTA, ¡GENIAL!

La pareja es Leigh+Alexi

"pensamiento de los personajes"

No sé si este sea un buen fic porque la idea salió de la nada gracias a Facebook quizás sea muy random la historia de cómo surgió este fic

Ningún personaje me pertenece ;O;

* * *

**Moda**

Pov Alexi

Me gusta la buena música, me encanta la ropa, podría ser feliz encerrado en un centro comercial solo para mí, no entiendo ¡porque a mi hermano no le gusta! Siempre usando esa ropa tan apagada, somos gemelos ¡deberíamos tener los mismos gustos!... bien quizás nunca tendremos los mismos _gustos_, aun así el me acepta y eso me hace completamente feliz, que mi hermano me acepte como soy.

-no puedo ir-me dijo mi hermano tratando de no lucir obvio aunque para mí lo es, así que are como que le creo

-uh ok no sabes de lo que te pierdes Armín-le dije viendo como volvía de nuevo a su videojuego-te lo vendrán volviendo a quitar

-¿eh?

-nada-suspire una vez que pone sus ojos en la pantalla no es fácil sacarlo de su mundo, a mí también me gustan me entretienen y todo eso ¡pero el terminara quedándose ciego!

Las clases siguen normales, pero entre más avanzan más nervioso me pongo, tan nerviosamente feliz ¿nerviliz? Es una buena palabra tal vez la use. Ya todos están saliendo y me pongo nerviliz ok ya no me convenció tanto la palabra, pero no importa, salgo casi volando, ya que nadie quiso acompañarme esta vez, pero no importa quizás es mejor para mí, así entonces puedo tardarme todo lo que quiera y _mirarlo._

Estoy en la esquina, reuniendo fuerzas para poder entrar y no tirármele encima, ¡me gusta tanto! Bueno ya suficiente espera tengo que verlo ¡ya!

Entro a su tienda de ropa, el olor de la ropa nueva, ah que hermoso olor, como diría Armín el aroma que quiero respirar cada mañana, pero más que la ropa, me gusta el chico que la hace y la vende. Desde que lo vi pensé que era guapo, no lindo como kentin, ¡es tan lindo molestarlo! Pero no, _él_ es guapo y definitivamente ¡mi tipo!

Veo entre la ropa, me gusta la ropa colorida, brillante, pero más que nada la que está hecha por el, cuando supe que no solo la vendía si no que hacia la mayoría de la ropa ¡solo logro que me enamorara más! Aun lo puedo recordar

Estaba buscando algo bueno que usar para mi primer día de instituto ¡ah los nervios! ¡No eran tantos como ahora!

Flash back

-tengo que encontrar algo bueno que ponerme mañana-dijo mirando las tiendas de ropa y vio una que le llamo la atención-¿estaba aquí antes esta tienda? Oh bueno una tienda de ropa más que ver-entro felizmente mirando que aunque había ropa que usaría su hermano, había una sección más colorida

Se probó varias camisetas y pantalones, lentes de sol gorras, pero no parecía que algo le convenciera

-¿necesitas ayuda?-escucho la voz de alguien, una hermosa, tranquila y cálida voz, volteo

-"OH POR ZELDA EL… ¡EL ES TAN GUAPO!"-pensó tratando de no ser tan obvio-si creo que si-dijo actuando despreocupado aunque su corazón empezó a latir como loco-mañana entro a un nuevo instituto y no encuentro que ponerme-dijo aunque mentalmente se estaba regañando-"!no debo sonar como una chica!"-pensó

-ya veo déjame ver-comento el peli-negro con una sonrisa calmada yendo hacia uno de los estantes

"Oh por zelda… ¡he vuelto a decir oh por zelda! No debo dejar que las frases de Armín se me peguen, de esta manera, pero el…es tan…su sonrisa…aun cuando viste de un modo diferente a como me gusta… ¡Le queda tan bien! ¡Debo controlarme!

-¿Qué te parece esta?-le pregunto entregándole un conjunto de ropa

-¡oh! "oh por zel…al diablo, OH POR ZELDA"-se quedó embobado mirando el conjunto

-¿no te gusta?-pregunto ¿era desilusión acaso?, se apresuró en negar con una sonrisa nerviosa algo sonrojado

-¡es justamente lo que estaba buscando!-le dijo con entusiasmo-voy a probármela

-claro-le sonrió recuperando el ánimo haciendo que el peli Azul se sonrojada más y desviara la mirada

"oh cielo oh cielos ¡me sonrió! Ahhhhhhhhhh contrólate alexi vas a asustarlo!"-pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo, realmente le gustaba esa ropa, sentía que lo describía perfectamente incluso le hacía sentir especial usándola

-es perfecta-susurro mirando su reflejo-contrólate alexi-volvio a decirse, a este paso iría a abrazar al guapo vendedor de ropa, salió y vio con algo de tristeza que el pelinegro estaba ayudando a otras clientas, pero no dejo que eso le desanimara, se acercó a pagar y el pelinegro fue a cobrarle

-gracias es realmente perfecta eh-se quedó callado, aun no sabía el nombre de su amor a primera vista

-me llamo leigh-le extendió la mano en forma de saludo y el otro hizo lo mismo

-me llamo Alexi "AHHHHHHHHH"-no hubo más palabras solo el sonido de la máquina registradora-realmente me ayudaste-le dijo alegre ya con más confianza-realmente eres bueno "MUY BUENO"

-ah no hay de que, pensé que te quedaría esta ropa que hice

-¡tú la hiciste!-pregunto asombrado casi gritándolo

-bueno se podría decir que casi toda la ropa de mi tienda está hecha o diseñada por mí-dijo animado

Fin del flash back

Siempre busco la ropa que hace el o la que diseña, tiene un logo en específico, así que siempre busco eso en las etiquetas ya no hay tanta ropa de diseñadores famosos, no, ahora cada vez hay más de la de leigh.

-este perdona-escuche su voz ¡estaba llamándome a mí!, me gire tan rápido que casi me mareo, ¡¿estaba sonrojado?! Hay dios hay dios tengo que calmarme o lo besare!

-ah hola leigh-dije actuando normal

-¿Cómo has estado alexi?-me pregunto pero mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte

-bien lo normal-conteste tratando de que por nada del mundo ser muy obvio, sé que rosa es su novia y aunque tarde en descubrirlo y que tal vez me haya roto el corazón saberlo…!ah no es momento de deprimirme!-¿pasa algo?

-quería ver si ¿Cómo decirlo? Si te interesaría venir a la tienda a ayudarme-me dijo algo a avergonzado-tienes un buen estilo y bueno no hay alguien más a quien pueda pedírselo, así que

-¡LO ARE!-mierda lo grite, se ha sorprendido un poco pero ¡me ha sonreído!-digo me gustaría, es un sueño si estuviera siempre rodeado de ropa nueva

-perfecto

* * *

Fin del capítulo uno~

Me está gustando como queda el primer capítulo, solo tendrá dos la versión de alexi y la de leigh

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que pude

**Review para que pueda subir el capitulo 2 mañana**

**Se aceptan tomatazos, piedradas propuestas de matrimonio XD**

**¡Review para que Alexi salga con leigh!**


	2. Chapter 2 Gustos

Hola gente, Este es el capítulo final creo que también ser algo cortito .

Este es un fanfic YAOI, HOMBRE+HOMBRE RELACIONES HOMOSEXUAL SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! ¡NO DEBISTE SI QUIERA ENTRAR!

Pero si te GUSTA, ¡GENIAL!

**Gracias a los review hicieron que la inspiración me noqueara con un derechazo que me noqueo por horas XD me hicieron feliz ;O; me animaron la mañana**

La pareja es Leigh+Alexi insinuaciones de otras mas

Notas: "pensamiento de los personajes"

Sucrette aquí se llama Casandra por obvias razones XD

Me cae bien Rosa pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser novia de leigh?

Ningún personaje me pertenece

* * *

Gustos

Pov Leigh

Bien, se lo había dicho, aunque la situación es muy extraña, mucho más para mí, pues desde que él había aparecido ¿Por qué esperaba que viniera más veces?

Ya que ha aceptado trabajar aquí un tiempo, le he dicho todo lo necesario y como todas las veces se ha ido antes de que oscureciera. Fui a sentarme junto a la registradora, para tratar de pensar

¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo logre decirle eso en primer lugar? Soy una persona cerrada, no se me es fácil expresarme, no entiendo como lo logre, no creo que lo entienda en este momento

-esto no puede estar pasándome-me dije y solté un suspiro por quizás décima vez en solo 5 minutos, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio no lo entiendo-empezare a cerrar-me dije quizás para recordarme que no puedo quedarme sentado lo que queda del día suspirando y menos por un chico de cabello azul…el azul le queda bien…

¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!

Le levante con más frustración que antes a empezar a cerrar mi tienda, al no a ver tanta gente hoy como ayer estaba bien que cerrase antes de lo habitual además es mi tienda.

-Leigh~ -escuche el cantarín y cariñoso llamado de mi novia pero ¿Por qué ya no me hace tan feliz como antes?

-Rosa-voltee para verla sonriéndole un poco y corresponder a su abrazo-¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien leigh ¿cerrando antes?-me pregunto dándome un fugaz beso, así es siempre, ya que no soy bueno demostrando lo que siente casi siempre es ella quien hace ese tipo de cosas y yo correspondo

-sí, hoy no parece que vaya a haber más gente-conteste siguiendo con lo demás.

Las cosas continuaron con su igual rumbo, mi vida nunca la había sentido así de ¿monótona? ¿A dónde se fue la emoción?

Todo como dije siguió su rumbo, mi rato con Rosalya, el que la encamine hacia su casa, el normal momento de cariño, el que vuelva a casa… ¿Dónde está la felicidad de mi rutina? Normalmente iría tranquilamente feliz aunque tuviera un rostro serio, volví a suspirar he estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente…

Llegue a mi casa, busque la llave en mis bolsillos pero algo interrumpió mi búsqueda…eran voces del otro lado de la puerta

-Casandra podrías ya parar con eso-era la voz de mi hermano ¿Quién era Casandra?...ah ya era la chica que me ayudo antes a reconciliarme con rosa ¿Cómo la olvide?-no necesitas esforzarte tanto

-pero no puedes rendirte-le dijo no debería escuchar esto, es meterme en asuntos en los que no he sido invitado-el que el cabeza hueca de castiel no note tus indirectas solo quiere decir que debes ser más directo

-¿más directo? No puedo ser más directo-le dijo quizás con algo molesto bueno eso es nuevo pero espera ¿indirectas hacia castiel? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-claro que puedes ser más directo, ya tengas que decirle "castiel quiero tu esperma"

-¡cas-Casandra!-bien esto me está perturbando y mucho puedo imaginar la cara de shock de lys

-¡lo siento! ¡Estoy desesperada! No quiero ver cómo te conformas con solo estar a su lado siempre si hay una posibilidad de que el sienta lo mismo que tú, que pasa si el piensa que son cosas tuyas y está sufriendo igual que tu

-te he dicho que no creo que sea amor

-el que despiertes cada día para poder verlo, el que estés tan feliz con verlo si quiera pasar, que intentes ser más importante para él, que tu corazón lata como loco con el mínimo toque accidental-¿eso era lo que mi hermano sentía por su mejor amigo?...nunca pensé que esto pasara, pero ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?-vamos que las letras de tus canciones están llenas de tu deseo de poder estar con castiel, no niegues lo que sientes más tiempo-le dijo ella algo desesperada

-¿tu…nunca te rindes cierto?

-si logre quitarte a nina de encima, ¿Qué no poder hacer?-nina…nina… ¿Por qué estoy tan olvidadizo últimamente? Ah ya la chica que perseguía a lys ahora que lo pienso eso explica porque no la he visto rondando por aquí-sé que puedo ayudarte, eres mi amigo lysandro eres mi importante mejor amigo

-admito que eso fue algo de alabar

-eso es, animo, no es la batalla más fácil del mundo pero tampoco es imposible ¿hicimos una promesa no?

-Nathaniel es más fácil de leer que castiel-le dijo

-bueno si pero aun así ¡no dejare que te rindas!

Debo de parar de escuchar las conversaciones, más si me confunden más, saque la llave y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, aunque interrumpa su conversación pero esto me está confundiendo mas

-¿cerraste antes?-me pregunto lys a lo que asentí, mire a la chica de larga cabellera negra que ahora parecía tímida

-buenas noches-me dijo sonriendo nerviosa…ha de sospechar que los escuche

-buenas noches-le imite

-te acompaño a tu casa

¿Qué forma es esa de esquivarme? Después de una corta y breve explicación ellos se fueron, supongo que a seguir hablando, pero no puedo dejar de pensar ¿a Lysandro le gusta castiel? ¿No eran mejores amigos? Bueno…esto vuelve más complicado mi día

Mi rutina siguió, ¿Por qué me deprime tanto? Tengo un negocio que va bien, una novia que comprende mi carencia de habilidad para expresarme y a la que quiero, un hermano menor que no es revoltoso es más me ayuda… ¿en dónde las cosas fueron mal?

-¿Qué fue lo que cambio?-me pregunte en voz alta en mi habitación, mire hacia el escritorio, los diseños de mi ropa mejoran…pero…últimamente hago más ropa para chicos…siempre he hecho más ropa para chicas, pues mi inspiración viene de Rosa, pero ahora…es diferente…a menos de que…-¡Es imposible!

¡No puede a haberme gustado otro chico! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Solo estoy confundido, debo de estar comiendo algo mal, durmiendo menos quizás incluso haya algo en el aire…pero…

_El que despiertes cada día para poder verlo, el que estés tan feliz con verlo si quiera pasar, que intentes ser más importante para él, que tu corazón lata como loco con el mínimo toque accidental_

¡Porque esas palabras están en mi cabeza! ¡Yo amo a Rosa! ¡Ha sido mi novia desde hace mucho! ¡Toda la inspiración viene de ella! ¡Ella es especial! ¡Yo la amo a ella! …tengo que calmarme, todas estas emociones a las que no estoy acostumbrado van a dejarme sin aire, cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo, la cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar

-y mañana vendrá a trabajar…

¿En qué lio me he metido?

* * *

Pov Alexy

-bueno ¿encontraste un mega descuento o algo?-me dijo Armín poniéndose en jarras ¿estaré siendo muy obvio? ¡A quién le importa!-me estas asustado

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunte haciéndome el tonto

-parece como si fueras un niño con hiperactivo que acaba de llegar de la fábrica de dulces-sé que el sospecha de donde viene mi extrema alegría-¿Vas a decírmelo?

-¡claro!-me lanza a abrazarlo y el solo se resignó-estoy tan feliz~

-eso se nota a distancia tonto-me contesto-supondré que alguien tuvo un avance con su chico

-¡si ya sabes para que preguntas!-le dije zarandeándolo

-dios, en cualquier momento vas a vomitar arcoíris

-tengo caramelo en la sangre, desbordo azúcar, sudo miel y demás

-¡Ok esta conversación se está haciendo rara!-lo solté y el me tomo de los hombros-no quiero ser la amargura en tus palabrerías rosas…pero…

-lo sé-baje un poco la mirada, hay le había dicho que "mi chico" tenía novia, de la cual estaba muy enamorado, sé que nunca tendré una oportunidad-pero al menos ya no seremos unos simples conocidos

-Alexy…quisiera hacer algo

-aun así no te preocupes-le dije recuperando el ánimo, no podía deprimirme, ya que pasare casi todos los días con él, volví a abrazar a Armín- cumpliré mi promesa y me casare contigo

-¡tonto!-me desacomodo totalmente el cabello, me encanta molestarlo con eso siempre

-antes eras más lindo-le estire la mejilla-aun puedo recordarlo como si hubiera ocurrido hace 5 minutos "tú y yo vamos a casarnos porque yo te quiero Alexy" eras tan lindo de pequeño

-¡no hables como si fueras el mayor!

Sé que mi amor no va a ser correspondido pero hasta que no pueda olvidarlo pasare todo el tiempo que pueda con él, hasta volverme alguien especial no importa si no es de la forma que más deseo

* * *

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde eso, desde la primera vez que el vino a trabajar conmigo, me ha ayudado bastante, con mi tienda, con mi carencia de habilidad para expresarme, aun no soy tan bueno en eso pero he mejorado bastante, con lo de Rosa…al menos ya no siento tanta culpa como antes.

El primer mes fue muy difícil para mí…el a ver terminado con rosa, el segundo también y el tercer mes parecía que la herida estaba sanando, también ella, no es fácil reponerse de esto pero yo sé que ella lo está logrando más rápido y fácil que yo, es ella simplemente.

Casi pasan 6 meses desde eso, me ha servido mucho tener su apoyo, también el de mi hermano que al principio no comprendía por qué lo hacía, han cambiado tantas cosas, el bochorno de recordar cuando me dijo que salía con su "mejor amigo" preferí no decirle que lo había escuchado a él y a Casandra, sabía que se había matado para seguir su discurso de cómo decírmelo. También su amiga que de forma indirecta me ayudo y viene a la tienda con su novio.

-¿hoy cerraremos temprano?-me pregunto el, con una sonrisa animada

-sí, no parece que hoy haya mucha gente-conteste mientras me preparaba para mi declaración, espero que a diferencia del "cabeza hueca" del novio de mi hermano, el captara la indirecta, quizás le esté dejando más carga a el

-bien entonces cerremos-me respondió empezando a ordenas algunas cosas

-ven a ver un diseño que termine antes-le llame, este era el momento, mire la camiseta azul

-¡claro!-se acercó, alce la camiseta para mostrársela, no puedo ser tan directo así que lo siento Alexy espero que captes el mensaje-¿no es algo extraño en una camiseta?-¡tengo fe en que lo entenderás!

-es para ti-bien estoy en mi limite no puedo ser más directo

Pov alexy

¿Esta…hablando enserio? ¿No es una broma? No, el no hace esa clase de bromas, yo lo sé, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos estos últimos meses, incluso cuando lo animaba por lo de Rosalya…ella también es mi amiga…pero… ¿esto está pasando?

Tome la camiseta, quitándosela a él con mucha lentitud, mi corazón latía tan fuerte, va a darme un paro, note mis manos temblar al mirar mejor lo que la camiseta azul decía en letras negras "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" sonreí estrujando la camiseta que seguro va a ser mi favorita desde ahora

-si-respondí levantando el rostro y lanzándome a abrazarlo ¡se sentía tan bien! ¡Todo este tiempo conteniéndome para no lanzarme así!-¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!-estaba tan feliz al sentir como me estrechaba ¿¡eso es real!?-si es un sueño que nadie me despierte

-esa debería ser mi línea

Pov Leigh

Nos separe un poco, entonces con mi mano alce su rostro acercándolo al mío para al fin besarlo como tanto había deseado hacerlo quizás desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

* * *

EL FIN

¡Estoy satisfecha! Me ha gustado el final ¿a ustedes?

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que pude y perdón si no esta bien la frase en ingles soy pésima para eso así que espero que si lo haya escrito bien .

Al principio no sabía cómo hacer para que el final quedara así después logre hacerlo espero a verlo hecho bien ya me dirán ustedes

**Review para la pareja**

**Se aceptan tomatazos, pedradas propuestas de matrimonio XD las cuales aceptare ;D**

**¡Review para que leigh y Alexy sean felices!**


End file.
